This patent application claims priority of European patent application No. 01200314.1, filed Jan. 29, 2001.
The present invention relates to a conductive and/or anti-static coating composition. Conductive coatings can be used for making conductive films, e.g., for making conductor circuits on printed circuit boards or integrated circuits, or for the shielding against electromagnetic waves, e.g. the shielding of computer apparatus against external electromagnetic interference.
Conductive and/or anti-static coating compositions are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,791 relates to the preparation of conductive small particles possessing high conductivities. Such micron and sub-micron particles can be used as color toner particles and in conductive powder coatings. In this process a conductive filler is normally added at the start of the polymerisation process. Carbon black and metal oxides such as iron oxides, titanium oxide, tin dioxide and metal powders are used as conductive filler.
WO 99/39839 discloses an electrically conductive powder coating containing a transparent or white conductive powder such as zinc oxide powder or tin dioxide powder doped with antimony or an inorganic powder coated with tin dioxide powder doped with antimony. The coating film has a volume specific resistance in the range of 107 to 1013 xcexa9xc2x7cm.
In EP 425 677 an electrically conductive coating is disclosed comprising an electron-beam curable resin and an electrically conductive fine powder having an average particle diameter of 1 to 50 xcexcm. The electrically conducive powder can be a metallic powder, e.g. gold, silver, copper, nickel, chromium, palladium, aluminium, tungsten, molybdenum or platinum, inorganic or organic powders coated with these metallic powders, powders of metal oxide, carbon black or graphite. Conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
WO 96/06437 relates to electroconductive powders based on tin oxide doped with tantalum, niobium or phosphorus that can be used in coatings. The powders can be used to prepare transparent, conductive films and impart electrical conductivity and anti-static properties.
In WO 97/32936 a powder coating is disclosed comprising zinc powder, zinc flakes and/or graphite having a minimum conductivity of 3 xcexa9/cm2.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,576 conductive polymeric coatings are disclosed comprising a fine conductive powder, for example, metal powders, metal coated mircobeads of glass, ceramics and carbon black or graphite of appropriate particle size. Conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
In JP 62-197473 a solventborne coating composition comprising a synthetic resin and metal fibers is disclosed. In view of present day legislation, solventborne coatings are less desired in view of the non VOC-compliant solvents that are present in these coating compositions. Conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
In JP 62-018481 a solventborne coating composition comprising a synthetic resin and metal fiber fillers is disclosed. In view of present day legislation, solventborne coatings are less desired in view of the non VOC-compliant solvents that are present in these coating compositions. Conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
In JP 61-157541 a conductive filler is disclosed comprising glass fibres that are chemically coated with nickel. The filler is used in combination with ABS resin to prepare conductive housing for electric applicances. Conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
In EP 0 367 224 an electroconductive coating material is disclosed containing a conductive organic fiber. Metallic fibres and conductive powder coatings are not disclosed in this publication.
A major disadvantage of coating compositions known in the art is that either they can not be used as white coatings or that they cannot be used as powder coatings. Normally, the conductive particles that are present in the composition give the composition a grey or greyish appearance, in particular when carbon black or graphite is used as conductive material in the coating, but also when metals or metal oxides as, for example, zinc or zinc oxide are used, after some time a coating with a greyish appearance is obtained. For a number of applications the use of conductive powder coatings with a white appearance is highly desirable.
Surprisingly, it was found that white powder coatings with conductive and/or anti-static properties can be obtained from powder coating compositions comprising metallic fibres. In particular good results are obtained in view of long term stability of the colour of the coating when a powder coating composition comprising stainless steel fibres is used.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to electrically conductive powder coating compositions having anti-static properties comprising metallic fibres.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to powder coating compositions having stainless steel fibres.